Theft is an increasing problem; a recent study has suggested it accounts for almost half of all crimes committed in the UK. This includes unauthorised access to, and theft from, restricted areas. For example, figures released by the British Transport Police reports a 70% increase in metal theft related crime between 2009/10 and 2010/11(Crime in England and Wales 2010/11 Findings from the British Crime Survey and police recorded crime (2nd Edition) Edited by: Rupert Chaplin, John Flatley and Kevin Smith, July 2011 HOSB). In 2011 the cost of metal theft to UK transport and utility companies was estimated at £800 million.
Use of markers to deter or detect theft is known. For example, WO 93/07233 discloses a spray containing a fluorescent material that is used to mark products susceptible to theft, or to spray a thief upon activation of a burglar alarm and WO 2012/175969 discloses application of a unique marker to an electrical cable during manufacture.
One situation in which unauthorised removal of property occurs is intrusion into restricted areas such as street utility boxes or manholes to allow access to underground cables. Under normal circumstances access to these areas are limited and protected by street furniture, manholes or other access points; however coverings can be damaged accidentally by weather, traffic or wear and tear, or may be removed by authorised or unauthorised persons. Once the protective layer is damaged or removed these restricted areas are vulnerable to attack and unauthorised access, for example theft of cables.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide means for preventing or detecting unauthorised entry to restricted areas.
It is a further object of the disclosure to provide means for detection of stolen goods.